


Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

by softheartelectricsoul



Series: Believers Never Die [6]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, LA Devotee (Music Video)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softheartelectricsoul/pseuds/softheartelectricsoul
Summary: The sins he's paid for.~Mary did it.





	Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> yo I'm not dead waddup
> 
> anyway this is from the POV of a Vixen? So they basically electrocute the kid and make them associate that with music
> 
> idk

**Mary's** earliest memory is one of electricity coursing through her veins, screaming and yelling and crying as the current shaped her, shaped her thoughts and nerves and pain.

She wants revenge on the torturer, and the Vixens have allowed her to do just that.

_Devotee,_ comes a crackling voice over the handheld radio. _Are you there yet? I'm waiting. Over._

Her footsteps crackle faster on the forest floor. Damn high heels, she thinks.

_I'm nearly there, Blossom. Can you start first? Over,_ she radios back.

_Are you sure? You've been waiting so damn long. This is your chance. Plus, we can't do anything without Love. Over._

Oh yes, Mary thinks. She's one of the only girls respected enough to get to headline a alt-rocker mission.

_Don't worry. I'll be there by 21 00. Over._

_Better hurry. It's getting hard to restrain him. Over._

\---

She arrives outside the cabin in the mountains quietly.

Pushing open the door, she gazes at the sad figure of what used to be a happy and confident musician.

She feels a burning rage in her chest.

This is the source of her pain, her suffering. The source of the music that's been haunting her her entire life.

_Ready?_

_Ready to go._

She unsheathes her katana, envisioning the crimson blood mixing with the crashing water.


End file.
